Eastern and Me
Official Description Development Teams * Developer: Berus, Valencia I. * Graphics: Christopher V., Aella L., Hyper * Quality Assurance: Hyper * Audio: Rena R., Mion S., Shion S., Bal'lak P. * Level 90 in various other skills. High Combat Skills is recommended. |items= * Ring of Kinship. All other items within Daemonheim. |kills= * Necrolord (Level 620) * Bilrach (Level 1000) }} The Two Clash! Start by approaching Daemonheim. A small cutscene will play where you see Steve approaching the castle, and then it zooms atop of the building. It appears to be Satoko. She then jumps down. Steve will say "GASP". Go talk to either of them, and the conversation will follow: * Steve: What are you doing here?! * Satoko: The greatest archer in the world has her duties, doesn't she? * Steve: Greatest Ar- You cheated me in the last competition, and you know it! * Satoko: ... AH-AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! All I know is that someone's a sore loser. Face it, I won! * Steve: You watch! I'll report you to- * Player: What's going on here? * Satoko: Well, I'm here to search these dungeons based on rumors that treasure and mountains of wealth is in here, but this little angry man interrupted me. * Steve: Angry little man?! Why I ought to put an arrow in your chest! For I am not, Steven Christopher Sulla, champion of all that is ranged! * Satoko: BLEGH! I'd have ten in your gut before you ever reached your quiver, Runner Up! * Steve: Whatever! Besides, I'm here to delve into the dungeons and take down the dangerous Bilrach! * Player: So you're both here for the same thing? * Satoko: It seems so, but I'm going to get there first! * Steve: No, I will! * Satoko: Just give up Steve, I always win! * Steve: You'll find it hard to cheat when facing a real enemy! * Player: How about we band together? * Steve: Band together? With this cheating pretender? And who are you anyway?! * Satoko: Ha ha! Thanks, but I certainly don't need any help. * Player: Have either of you delved into the dungeons before? * Steve: No... * Satoko: Not this particular dungeon... * Player: Well, I have been deep in those dungeons and fought many of the horrors that lie within, I can help you both reach the enemies you seek, then we can see who is the best? * Satoko: I guess that sounds alright... * Steve: I'll agree, but only under protest! * Player: Its settled then! Let me get prepared and then we'll head out! * Satoko: Sounds good, I'll meet you two in the dungeon! * Steve: Ugh, I hate her so much. But I gotta admit she's good with that bow.. and she's not bad looking either... * Player: What? * Steve: Nothing, nothing. Just come back and tell me when you want to go! I'm ready to finally show that little pretender who's really the best! Go and bank all of your stuff except the Ring of Kinship, then speak to Steve to enter the dungeon and begin the quest. WARNING: After this part of the quest you cannot go back except by dying, which will cause you to START OVER from the start of the dungeon. After you have done that, head to the Frozen Portal of Daemonheim. Another conversation will follow when entering: * Steve: H-HUH? What happened to my equipment?!? It's... rotten... * Satoko: Errgh! SMELLY WOOD! * Steve: HEY, your bow smells just as bad! * Player: Aie-ya-yai! When will you two ever stop fighting?!? * Satoko: HE STARTED IT! Don't look at me! * Steve: Oh, so now you blame me, the one who is 26 years old! * Player: Don't forget, that a child that is 10 years old, who looks 16, kicked your ass in archer- * Steve: WILL YOU FORGET ABOUT THAT? Great Saradomin! It's getting old already! * Player: *sigh* * Satoko: Though, I do admit that Steve is really good at hunting animals. * Steve: Err... thank you... You will all be inside the dungeon. Steve and Satoko will explore on ahead. If you talk to Smuggler, he will say this: * Smuggler: Aye, (Fremennik Name)... Those two giving ye trouble? * Player: Yes... A LOT of trouble... * Smuggler: I see. *continues his normal dialogue* Satoko will be level 229 and Steve will be level 201. All the enemies will appear from levels 86-267 so stay careful! Dungeons will appear different for every player. There are four doors branching off from the main room, but two of them have key locks that aren't accessible yet. To proceed, you must speak to either of the two Archers with you, who will ask you to follow them down their corridor in search of a bow. A Bow for Steve Speak to Steve and he'll ask you to follow him in search of a new bow. * Steve: Hey Player! I've been scouting down this corridor and I've found an archer at the end with a pretty vicious bow. * Player: And? * Steve: Well.. Seeing how I'm only armed with this knife, will you help me retrieve it? * Player: Why don't you go get it yourself? * Steve: Its a little too dangerous... He'd pin me down before I even got close. * Player: I guess I'll go with you then.. By the way, have you seen any of the keys to the doors back there? * Steve: Oh yeah, I've got one and the pretender's got the other. * Player: Oh... Great. You and Steve automatically walk through the door and appear in a room with three Forgotten Warriors, each of them level 112. Steve stands back and says "I think I'll let you take care of these." Kill the four of them in whatever way you can; the best method is to use Protect from Melee and then use Magic against them, but to preserve Prayer Points it is suggested to Melee Tank them. After they are defeated you can collect their drops and then speak to Steve again. Once you do you automatically move on to the next room. The next room is a massive Maze room (about four times the size of a regular maze) that must be transversed in a very short amount of time. This room is extremely annoying but if you plan ahead it should be relatively easy compared to the rest of the Dungeon. After you complete this one, once again speak to Steve to continue. This time, you enter a room with two 121 Forgotten Warriors, two 112 Forgotten Mages and a level 130 Forgotten Ranger in full Sagittarian. This time, Steve takes part in fighting, though he doesn't actually do any damage or receive any damage. Instead, he provides more of a distraction that keeps up to two of the enemies (including the ranger) busy at a time. Once you defeat the last enemy, Steve runs over and grabs up the Sagittarian Shortbow. He says "Oh, I think I'll take all of this-" before he is cut off as the wall at the back of the room collapses, leaving a gaping hole. Forgotten Warriors stream out of the hole towards you and Steve, but Steve keeps them back by shooting at them rapidly and hitting solid 400 to 700s. The cutscene ends as you and Steve run away. You both reappear back in the room with Satoko, Steve's door now firmly barricaded. A Bow for Satoko Talk to Satoko (Remember, this doesn't need to be in a particular order), and the dialogue will follow: * Satoko: You know what's a good weapon I can use? * Player: A Sa- * Satoko: No! Not that! Smuggler told me all about a bow called the "Hexhunter". If you never encountered a Seeker before: * Player: Hexhunter? I'm gonna ask him. Go talk to Smuggler about Stalkers, and return to Satoko. * Player: I heard Stalkers are very dangerous... I dunno about this- If you have encountered a Seeker before: * Player: Hexhu- WAIT JUST A MOMENT! That comes from a Seeker! Those are DANGEROUS! * Satoko: AH-AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Not for me! But... * Player: Hmmm? * Satoko: I-I don't even have a Bow... and I only found this stick... I was wondering if you can help get that bow for me? * Player: Sure! Let's go! Follow Satoko down the 2nd door. Enter and there will be 2 level 121 Forgotten Mages (With Staffs and Celestial Robes). Kill them, then continue on down the area. It will start to turn into what seems to be, the Furnished Floors. Enter the door and you will see the Seeker. He requires level 130 Slayer to fight, but since you can only go up to 120, you cannot kill him. Hit him about 10 times, and then you will see a cutscene. * Satoko: TO HELL WITH YOU, 4-EYES! Satoko will throw 6 Arrow heads each dealing damage all the way down until it's dead. The Hexhunter Bow will fall from the ceiling and Satoko will catch it. * Player: What the- How the- Where the- Who the- * Satoko: Tsk tsk tsk... that's why I told Steve not to under estimate me. Several Necromancers, 5 Forgotten Warriors with full Primal, and 2 Forgotten Mages with Celestial and staffs will attack you both, but Satoko fires at all of them, killing them in one hit. Satoko will then throw her bow, and blow on the string as if it was full of fire. Handsome Necrolord That Took My Hwarng! This is considered a Checkpoint in the quest; if you die after this point, and before then next checkpoint, you will Start Over from here. Venture on the Dungeon. From this moment on, it will be like any other Daemonheim Dungeon, with random encounters, but ranging from level 95-255. If the enemies get tough for you, Let Satoko and Steve help. Keep venturing the area until you have found one of the doors leading to a special room. If you have, a cutscene will emerge, then you will appear just outside of that room. Enter it, and it will appear that you are outside, but inside of a volcanic-like area. Steve and Satoko will start talking, but it doesn't seem to sound so pretty. * Player: Where are we..? * Steve: Some sort of... enclosure... * Satoko: There's nothing here! We've gone the wrong way again. Great job Steve!! * Steve: Wait! There's two sets of doors! * Player: Where? * Steve: On the east and west sides. * Satoko: Well well, looks like you got us somewhere after all! You CAN do something! * Steve: Oh shut up pretender! When we get done here I'm going to kick your- * Player: You two stop fighting! Now, which direction should we go? * Steve: We should go West, that door seems to have some kind of smoke coming from it. * Satoko: I say we go east, its generally a good idea to AVOID smoke, you know. * Steve: You do realize I'M the leader here. * Satoko: You?! AHAHAHAHA! I'm the strongest here, so I'm leader! * Steve: I'm the older one, LITTLE GIRL! * Satoko: Oh please Steve, I always win! Just give up and go my way. * Steve: Never! I'm going West, hope you're coming Player. * Player: Well.. Uh... * Satoko: Go ahead and follow Steve, Player, I don't need any help. * Player: Alright... * Satoko: Good luck! Protect him from that temper of his! Continue on without Satoko. If you try to go back, *Steve: Don't worry about "The Champion of Steve", let's continue on. Continue to go through the path. This time, you will see not only Forgotten Warriors, Mages and Rangers, but also Pyrefiends, Fire Elementals, Insane Explorers and Young Behemoths. Steve will help you, but will be a bit weaker this time. Once you have reached the end of the place, a cutscene will emerge. *Satoko's Side* *Satoko: Stupid Steve. Thinking he is an adult, so he bosses me around... UGH, that IDIOT! * *suddenly, out of nowhere, a white haired man appears* *Mysterious Man: You seem lost... Wait, are you Satoko Houjou? *Satoko: I-I can't believe my eyes... *Mysterious Man: My name is Raever. Come with me. *Satoko: Okay... You will appear at the end of the fork, but you and Steve check the other side, which is blocked by rocks! It must mean that Satoko isn't in there! Continue forth by going through the doors. Seducted... And a Cozy Throne! You will appear outside of a large Palace. You will hear thunder and vibrations of undead shiver through you're bones. *Steve: Already... this place is starting to scare me... *Player: Weren't we in Daemonheim? *Steve: Good point... it looks like we had left or something... *Player: *looks back* It seems that we aren't in Daemonheim anymore. *Steve: Well... We got to find Satoko... *Player: I thought- *Steve: Yes, but I can't just loose her... we may had an argument... but, I think I really start to like her despite us having arguments... *Player: I know how you feel, Steve. We will find Satoko. I promise. This is considered a Checkpoint in the quest; if you die after this point, and before then next checkpoint, you will Start Over from here. Enter the Castle Courtyard, and enter the doors. You will appear in a Daemonheim-ish-like place again. This time, the Lord of the mansion's guards are lurking. Levels 120-302 range for these monsters. Eventually you will enter a door and a cutscene will start. The room resembles a Throne Room from a POH, minus the benches and trapdoor; but with a black carpet, a lever, and a pair of Demonic Thrones. The Mysterious Man is sitting on one throne with Satoko in the other. * Player: What... what is this place? * Steve: Satoko! What are you doing here? * Satoko: .... * Mysterious Man: Welcome, Player and Steve, to Raever Mansion.. * Raever: What brings you here? * Steve: What have you done to Satoko?! Steve steps forward. * Raever: Ahaha, poor fools. She's mine now. * Player: Let Satoko go! Player steps forward. * Steve prepares to fire an arrow. * Raever: Satoko, my dear, will you deal with these two for me? * Satoko stands, moves over to the lever, and pulls it. * Player: What the..? * Steve: Nooo! * Steve fires an arrow as he falls, catching Raever on the shoulder and dealing 110 damage. The two of you land in a steel cage with an angry looking Rocnar. * Player: Ugh... I think I hit my head. * Steve: Armadyl protect us, we're been dropped in his dungeon. Dungeon You and Steve have to defeat the Rocnar and pick the lock on the gate to escape, but then you must fight your way out of an elaborate and dangerous POH Dungeon. Open the door, and you will see a few Forgotten Warriors and Mages. Deal with them, and find a way out. Once you have found the Cave Exit, use it, and you will appear in the Occult Floors. You will then see Smuggler. * Smuggler: Hail Fremennik Name and Steve. Need help getting yer girlfriend back? * Steve: Girlfriend? Are you mad? *Well... she could be my girlfriend... I guess.* * Smuggler: Only joking bud! So, that guy you met, is actually Lord Raever the Twisted, otherwise known as the Necrolord. He is a man who had gone mad, and corrupted with evil. He is working with Bilrach. * Steve: So this mad MAD man got Satoko! * Smuggler: Aye... If she is possessed by him long enough, she will turn into someone like him. That is why, you must stop him! * Player: Then, we should confront him! Necrolord Navigate your way through the Occult Floors until you find Necrolord's Throne room. Once you do, you will see a huge room, the size of Nomad's Throne Room from Nomad's Requiem. Once you have enter, a cutscene will emerge with Necrolord and Bilrach talking. * Raever: The girl will make a fine servant. * Bilrach: You and your servants. * Bilrach: Don't you realize we'll have plenty of power when we reach the bottom? * Bilrach: Whatever you want to do, mortal, I have pressing business elsewhere. * Bilrach: You had better eliminate those other two. * Bilrach teleports * Raever: That idiot does not realize my power... * Raever: When this little archer is fully converted, I will be stronger than you, Bilrach. * Raever: Then I will be the master! * Raever: YOU! How did YOU two get here? * Player: It's over Raever! Prepare to die! * Raever: Don't think it will be so easy then! Lord Raever will set up an undead barrier, making him impossible to Melee. If you do not have a Ranged or Magic weapon, then the only way to face him, is to attempt to find and destroy the barrier. Steve will assist you in the fight. Beware, unlike the Normal Necrolord fight, this one will cast Snare spells that can deal 120 damage! He can hit to the mid 600's with Magic. Also, at random intervals, Satoko will fire a shot at you that deals up to 600 damage, regardless of armor it can hit through prayer. For this reason, you must keep your health above 600 whenever you see her draw an arrow. BEWARE, sometimes, you WILL get poisoned by Satoko's arrow which can deal 160 worth of damage! The only way to cure this, is by talking to Steve, but you WILL get interrupted if you aren't fast enough. Often, Necrolord will call forth one of his Skeleton Trios to attack. They only have 100 HP, but they can deal large amounts of damage. If Forgotten Warriors, Rangers or Mages are in the same room attacking, and you kill them, Necrolord will raise them from the dead, weaker, but more stronger. One of his most powerful attacks, which only happens if you knock him down to 25% of his HP, is to fuse part of Satoko's soul to do a spell called "Cemetery Barrage". This major spell can hit to a maximum damage of 1190 -1 of your current Life Point, like Nomad. When you cut the Necrolord down to about half health, a cutscene starts. The Necrolord slams his staff down into the ground, knocking you off of your feet. Steve fires a shot at the Necrolord but he incinerates it with a purple beam. Satoko points her bow at Steve and fires an arrow, severing Steve's bowstring. Steve draws out his dagger but Necrolord then quickly switches the pockets of where his arrows and his dagger is, and instead, pulls out the wrong thing. Satoko then shoots at a rope above and a barrel full of grain lands on his head, causing him severe brain damage. Necrolord then does a huge purple cloud of dust, and you appear in a room with Necrolord alone, without Steve or Satoko. After that point you are alone against Necrolord, no longer assisted by Steve but also not hampered by Satoko. You will also be followed by the conversation below: * Necrolord: Just ME AND YOU! BUT ALREADY, SATOKO IS MINE!! MINE I TELL YOU, MINEEEE!!! * Player: You are one sick twisted bastard! Satoko nearly killed him with that barrel! * Necrolord: Me? ME TWISTED? HAHAHAHA! My naive boy/girl... you don't understand, do you Player? In 2 minutes, Satoko will be fully possessed under MY control! You must now defeat Necrolord again, but this time, you have only 2 minutes. Take him down as fast as possible, even though his defense has weakened due to him not being in his throne room. Like before, he will attack with Spells and summon Skeleton Trios. But he will also have the ability to freeze you, and you cannot attack him. He will use Prayer as well, and when you are up close or use Magic protect, he turns his scepter into a Mace and finish you from there. Keep attacking him until he dies, or you can wait the 2 minutes for a different version of the quest. Defeat Necrolord If you decide to defeat Necrolord, kill him anyway you can until he drops to 0 LP. Once you had, a short conversation will follow: * Necrolord: N-no... no... I can't die... I-I... will feel lonely... dead... * Player: Shut up, and die! You deal 1 LP and he dies. You start to feel sorry for what you did, but above, Satoko's eyes will turn back to normal. * Satoko: Ugh my head... STEVE! * Steve: S-Satoko... I-is that you... * Satoko: Steve! You're alive! * Steve: S-Satoko... Y-you're back to normal! * Satoko: Right... you said... to follow you... and I'm sorry Steve. * Steve: Don't be. *Steve gets up* I should be saying sorry to you. I should of followed you. It would of been better anyway. * Satoko: It's fine... It really is. * Player: EHEM. * Steve: Oh right! Where did Bilrach go? A faint voice is heard. * Bilrach: Foolish mortals, you will never stop me! I am superior, I AM THE UNSTOPPABLE BILRACH! * Satoko: Let's get moving! All three of you appear behind Necrolord's throne room below a trapdoor and Smuggler follows. You are now on the Warped floors. Let Necrolord Live If you decide to let Necrolord live, hold him out for 2 minutes, or attempt to defeat him, and a different conversation will follow: * Necrolord: N-no.. I can't die... I.. ... * Player: I'll let you live, Necrolord, if you free Satoko! * Necrolord: Anything! Just please don't kill me.. Above, Satoko's eyes return to normal. * Satoko: Ugh my head... STEVE! * Steve: S-Satoko... I-is that you... * Satoko: Steve! You're alive! * Steve: S-Satoko... Y-you're back to normal! * Satoko: Right... you said... to follow you... and I'm sorry Steve. * Steve: Don't be. *Steve gets up* I should be saying sorry to you. I should of followed you. It would of been better anyway. * Satoko: It's fine... It really is. * Necrolord: ... * Steve: You let him live?! What's wrong with you? Don't you know what he did to Satoko?! Steve grabs his knife * Necrolord: No! Stop! Wait! * Player: Don't kill him Steve! He's valuable to us! * Steve: Ugh.. But he... * Player: Raever, tell us what you know about Bilrach. * Necrolord: Well, I do know that his biggest weak- The Necromancer is suddenly enveloped in a purple light and disappears * Bilrach: Foolish mortals, you will never stop me! I am superior, I AM THE UNSTOPPABLE BILRACH! * Satoko: Bilrach teleported him! * Steve: Good riddance! Now lets get him! * Player: After you guys! The Final Showdown If you take either road, you will still have to track Bilrach. The Dungeon has gotten larger, and this time, his Elite Forgotten Warriors/Mages/Rangers are out. They are all levels 201-405. There are also Greater Demons, Black Demons and many other of his minions defending the area. You will also have to do various of his riddles and games. You will also run into Obelisks, which are Check Points. Smuggler will be behind you, Satoko and Steve if you need of anything to trade. Keep going until you see one of his minions, a huge Stalker named "Brain-Swapper Kahooloshelksh". He is a level of 342 and uses Range protect, so Satoko and Steve's ranged attacks are useless. You will have to help them fight the Stalker with Melee or Magic. He doesn't hit that high, and rarely hits above 200, but has extremely high defense and lifepoints, making him, a tanker. When you knock him down to 5% of his LP, a cutscene will emerge, where an arrow will hit one of the Stalker's eyes and crash into the pillar, causing it to bleed. The man who shot him down jumps off the edge. * Player: You... You're Sagittare! * Sagittare: But of course! We had met before, haven't we Player? * Player: W-why did you helped me? * Sagittare: You taught me a valuable lesson about honour, and I decided to return the favor. It was a fun battle! * Satoko: Hey Sagittare, are you after Bilrach too? * Sagittare: Aye. I had enough staying in this cavern, and- * Steve: I am tired of this mother flipping Mahjarrat, in this mother flipping dungeon! Let's get going! * Satoko: Oh Steve, always have a way of words... say, Sagittare, are you coming along with? * Sagittare: But of course. I lend my bow to those who have honour. Sagittare is now part of your party. He has a level of 206, and can do a special attack known as "Arrow Rain". If Necrolord is dead *'Note: This only applies if you killed Necrolord' You, Satoko, Steve and Sagittare will see a huge door. Enter it, and a cutscene will emerge. All 5 of his Kal'Ger Demons are in position. * Bilrach: And I want you to kill all 3 of them! * To'Kash: I freeze them! * Har'Lak: Miasma will flush them out! * Bal'Lak: I think it's time for someone to have a little pummeling from my hammers! They will be great my new set of drums! * Yk'Lagor: They will learn TRUE POWER! * Kal'Ger: FOR MASTER BILRACH! ALL HAIL ZAMORAK! The other demons roar and teleport away. You and the rest enter. * Bilrach: Well well well... It seems- ah Sagittare... at last not working for me anymore? * Sagittare: It's finished Bilrach. I will never work for you. * Bilrach: Ha-ha-ha. Silly Saradominist. The only reason I kept you, so then you can defend the Abandoned Floors. * Steve: I have been waiting to kill you for years, Bilrach... and guess what? Right now, it's the time. * Satoko: You... KILLED Necrolord you fool! You made Player do that! * Bilrach: He was weak. Besides, I already gained enough power as it is! Prepare to feel it! If Necrolord is alive *'Note: This only applies if you ''didn't killed Necrolord''' You, Satoko, Steve and Sagittare will see a huge door. Enter it, and a cutscene will emerge. All 5 of his Kal'Ger Demons are in position. But Satoko will feel her head. * Voice in her head: Satoko! You're my only hope! A purple mist appears around the teenage-looking child. * Bilrach: And I want you to kill all three of them! * To'Kash: I freeze them! * Har'Lak: Miasma will flush them out! * Bal'Lak: I think it's time for someone to have a little pummeling from my hammers! They will be great my new set of drums! * Yk'Lagor: They will learn TRUE POWER! * Kal'Ger: FOR MASTER BILRACH! ALL HAIL ZAMORAK! The other demons roar and teleport away. You and the rest enter. * Bilrach: Well well well... It seems- ah Sagittare... at last not working for me anymore? * Sagittare: It's finished Bilrach. I will never work for you. * Bilrach: Ha-ha-ha. Silly Saradominist. The only reason I kept you, so then you can defend the Abandoned Floors. * Steve: I have been waiting to kill you for years, Bilrach... and guess what? Right now- * Satoko: BILRACH! YOU BASTARD! Everyone turns around towards "Satoko". * Bilrach: Hmm? I think I heard of something called "respect you're elders"- Wait... Ah, I only know one person who would use vengeance in a time like this, Lord Raever. * Necrolord (Controlling Satoko): Listen Bilrach, Player taught me the error of my ways, and how wrong it was to work with you! I think it's time for me to show you a little lesson about friendship! * Bilrach: Friendship? FRIENDSHIP? *Bilrach stands up* Who needs "friends" if you can have demon servants? Who needs "help" if you can have power? WHO CAN HAVE "TEAMWORK AND COOPERATION" IF YOU CAN HAVE VENGEANCE? Apparently, this doesn't apply to you... You are a WEAK Necromancer! You only seduce women and make them you're servants, you ONLY make HUMAN armies AND SKELETONS!... Oh no no no, I haven't betrayed you, you betrayed yourself. * Necrolord (Controlling Satoko): ... I heard enough... Amunos Patati Spulious! * Bilrach: You really think that is going to work on me? You may possess a host body, but you're real body... is on my side... and it will be the end, for all of you! Bilrach will then shake the floor enclosing the area with flames starting the final battle. Bilrach Phase One The first part of the battle is the easiest. A shadowy aura appears around Bilrach and he charges at the player with a huge black warhammer. The three archers stand in the background and hit solid 30s on Bilrach's huge lifebar and all you have to do is defend against Bilrach's constant Magic and Melee attacks. Keep eating and, if possible, run with Protect from Magic activated to escape his assault. Bilrach will chase you as he uses his magic attacks. After the archers bring his health bar down to about 10 percent, Bilrach stops his blind assault and a cutscene ensues. Bilrach Phase Two The cutscene shows Bilrach stopping and turning towards the three archers. * Bilrach: Fools! You cannot defeat a Mahjarrat! Bilrach throws his warhammer at the three archers. * Steve: Ugh! * Satoko: NOOO! * Sagittare: What the- The hammer knocks all three of them out of the ring. * Bilrach: Now its just you and me kid. A smoky aura appears around Bilrach this time and he floats around. He resorts to just using Melee this time, but your Protection Prayers are disabled. He is also difficult to avoid as his punch is a lunge that sends him flying across to hit you. He doesn't have a health bar during this part of the fight and the goal is simply to survive for a minute. The best method of doing this is to simply eat and continue attacking him, as your attacks actually slow him down as he blocks them. After the minute is up another cutscene begins. Bilrach Phase Three Bilrach punches the player hard and knocks him/her off of their feet. * Bilrach: Ha ha ha! Idiot! You cannot defeat me! Bilrach raises his fist to deal the deathblow, but an arrow flies through the fire barrier and hits Bilrach in the face. * Bilrach: Augh! What the..? I don't even... The fire barrier falters for a moment and Satoko, Steve, and Sagittare leap through to rejoin the fight. * Bilrach: Very well. I shall slay you all! * Satoko: Everyone, shoot everything you've got at him! Bilrach raises his hand and releases a Blood Burst, aimed at the three archers. IF YOU LET THE NECROLORD LIVE: Satoko raises her hand in response and the Blood burst bounces off. * Necrolord (through Satoko): Ha ha ha ha! I have more power than you thought, Bilrach! * Bilrach: No matter! I will slay you anyway! IF YOU KILLED THE NECROLORD: Bilrach raises his hand and releases a Blood Burst, aimed at the three archers. ''The blood burst hits the three of them, almost red-barring their health and knocking them unconscious.''' * Bilrach: Ha ha ha ha! Now to deal with you, Player. The fight is extremely difficult; but, you if you let the Necrolord live, you have the bonus of the Archers hitting 30s whenever Bilrach isn't shielding himself. Bilrach encases himself in ice and uses a set of powerful attacks similar to Nomad, though they aren't in a particular order. * Ice Barrage ** Bilrach yells ''Annoying mortal! Stand still! two seconds before. ** Can be avoided with Magic Protection ** Bilrach hits the player with an Ice Barrage, which freezes them and makes them unable to dodge. ** It deals 300-500 damage. * Shard Barrage ** Bilrach yells Lets see how you look skewered by ice! three seconds before, typically follows Ice Barrage. ** Can be dodged by running, but not towards or from Bilrach. ** Bilrach solidifies several shards of ice and launches them at the player. ** Once launched, it CAN deal up to 1200 damage, but is extremely rare! * Skeletons ** Bilrach yells Dead legion! Slay this fool! as he uses the attack. ** Cannot be avoided. ** Bilrach summons a shield of ice around himself as 3 to 5 skeletons (level 137) appear to attack you. ** Various amounts of damage. * Bursts ** Bilrach yells Die fool! as he uses the attack. ** Can be avoided using Protect from Magic, though eating when necessary is suggested. ** Bilrach hurls Bursts of every type at the player at a player's regular speed. ** Up to 200 points of damage per hit. * Melee ** Bilrach yells Taste death, mortal!" as he uses the attack. ** Can be avoided using Protect from Melee, though eating when necessary is suggested. ** Bilrach creates blade-like ice gauntlets on his hands which he then punches the player with at a rapid pace. ** Up to 150 points of damage per hit. * Enough! ** Bilrach yells Enough! as he uses the attack, sometimes follows being hit several times. ** Cannot be avoided. ** Bilrach slams his fists on the ground, causing a shockwave that launches the player back. ** 200 points of damage. * Feel My Power! ** Bilrach yells Feel my Power! as he uses this attack, only used after losing half of his health. Replaces Enough! attack. ** The first portion cannot be avoided, but if the player reacts fast enough the second can. ** Bilrach grabs the player by his or her neck and tosses them across the room, then shoots a beam of white. ** The first portion deals 200 points of damage but the second knocks lifepoints down to 1 unless dodged. Ending Once you had lowered Bilrach's health to 10, you will see a cutscene. * Bilrach: IMPOSSIBLE! No one can defeat me! * Steve: ...And this ones is for Satoko. *Steve deals 10 damage and Bilrach dies* * Sagittare: That's the end of his madness... * Player: That's one less Mahjarrat that will try and attempt to stop the Zarosians. * Satoko: W-we did it! We killed him! Now, where's the loot? While Satoko is searching for loot *Sagittare: I would like to thank you all again, Player, Steve and Satoko. Now Bilrach will no longer attempt to get to the surface. But, there is still his demons, and Kal'Ger seems to have taken command. My times below this firing hell, is at last over. * (If Necrolord is alive) Necrolord: Finally, free from his curse! I couldn't thank you enough for letting me stay alive. Now I can at last leave this place, and go out and live a life of my own. * (If Necrolord is dead) *Satoko returning* Satoko: Yeah... Shame Necrolord didn't lived... now where is that gods damn TREASURE? *Satoko continues* * Steve: Player, I don't know, but I kind of like Satoko now. Shes not all that bad, and quite good looking! * Player: Well, take your time with her. Y'know how girls are. * Steve: Thank you again for helping me kill Bilrach- * Player: Wait, we KILLED him? * Steve: Yes... why? * Player: This is the first time I'VE killed a Mahjarrat! * Steve: ... Amazing... we killed a Mahjarrat! * Satoko: Here's the treasure! Smuggler and I will gather the loot, and once we get to the surface, I will give you a small share. Once you have ascended to the surface with Sagittare (and Necrolord if he lived) and Steve, talk to Satoko there. * Sagittare: Ahh! Fresh air! I've never seen what the surface looked like in centuries! Shame my armour is gone along with my bow. Ah well, It's time for a whole new adventure! Fair well Player, Satoko and Steve, and thank you. If you ever need of my assistance, come look for me in Southern Falador. Sagittare runs off. If you let Necrolord live: * Necrolord: Thank you Player, for letting me live. I will be in West Ardougne if you ever need my help. Necrolord runs off. * Steve: Thank you Player for all of your assistance! Now I can head back to Hemenster, and relax. * Satoko: You were very helpful down there Player! Here, take some of the loot we hoard out of the bottom! * Player: Say, before you do Satoko, how do you think of Steve? * Satoko: He's funny, handsome, strong and quite a great hunter! I think I'm going to marry him one day. * Player: Err... good luck with that... and see you back in Mikyo... Rewards * 2 Quest points * * Ancient Book of Bilrach - Grants in any skill above level 70. * A weapon on your choice - Bilrach's Warhammer , Satoko's Tai Chi Bamboo Bow , Necrolord's sceptor. All of the weapons are allowed to be used in Daemonheim. * 2,000,000 Coins * Ability to bind up to 6 items instead of up to 4. * Access to a new obstacle, Fork. * Access to a new floor, The Electrical Floors. * Sagittare will be replaced with Archer Commander. Music Unlocked * Quarreling Archers - Starting the Quest * Steve's Theme - When helping Steve getting his Sagittarius Bow. * Satoko's Theme - Helping Satoko getting her Hexhunter Bow. * Fork - When at the Split part. * Within the Volcano - When fighting through the area with Steve. * Necromancer's Palace - Outside of Necrolord's Palace. * Necrolord I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII - Unlocked when exploring his palace looking for the room. Unlocked automatically if found his throne room. * A Royal Failure - When inside of his Dungeon. * Energy Harvest - When Bilrach talks to Necrolord. * Necrolord's Requiem - When fighting Necrolord. * A Hard Choice - When deciding to let Necrolord live or die. ** It becomes a happy melody if you choose to let him live, or a sad one if you kill him. * Bilro I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII - In Bilrach's special floor. * Final Frontier - Fighting Bilrach. Trivia * On the first day of release, the spoilers read Bilrach's Magic did not allowed us to go deep within his Palace to get the spoilers. We should get them tomorrow. * On the Adventure Log, it will say: I have finally reached Bilrach at the bottom of Daemonheim. In the battle I killed my first Mahjarrat! I also have unlocked the portal to Nilfheim! * Oddly, Satoko is supposedly much more younger than Steve, but due to her mysterious age in hormones, Steve mistakes her of being his age. * This quest was commissioned from a Postbag Letter and is the first to ever be based from a Postbag From the Hedge Letter. * Necrolord and the boss encountered in Daemonheim, Necrolord are completely different, since his name IS Necrolord, although his true name is, Lord Raevear the Twisted. * This is the first quest the player gets to face and kill a Mahjarrat. * This quest is also voice acted! The man who voiced Steve is Mod Berus. The woman who voice Satoko is the same voice actress that voiced her in the Higurashi English Dubs, Bilrach is voiced by Mod Mark H, Sagittare is voiced by the head of RuneScape France (explaining his French accent), and the Forgotten Warriors, Rangers and Mages were all voiced by Mod Chris L. * Satoko's Theme strongly resembles Dear You Kind due to the notes sounding similar only without her actually singing. * Steve's Theme sounds more heroic and happier than Satoko's Theme, which is sad and depressing. It's not known why Jagex did this. * Bilrach has shattered Nomad's title in the most powerful quest boss, and overshadowed the Corporeal Beast as the Strongest Monster on RuneScape. He is also the first monster in the 1000's. Since the release of the quest, Nex has been released, who is level 1001, beating Bilrach by one level. * Steve's line is a reference to the movie, Snakes on a Plane, "Enough is enough! I have had it with these motherf***ing snakes on this motherf***ing plane!", but instead, he says "Flipping" instead of "f***ing". Category:Rework